Sprawa najwyższej wagi
by YukamiN
Summary: Allen i Kanda po raz kolejny wdali się w kłótnię. Sprawa wygląda poważnie. AllenxKandaxAllen Autorstwa, dla odmiany, mojego własnego.


Allen chciałby móc nazywać się osobą cierpliwą. Był nawet taki moment w jego życiu, że utrzymywał pozory człowieka z anielską niemal cierpliwością na tyle dobrze, żeby wręcz przekonać samego siebie. W takich chwilach jak ta docierało do niego jednak, że to zwykła bzdura. Zaciskając szczęki, Allen wzmocnił swój, i tak już prawie kurczowy, uchwyt na tym, czego w tej chwili tak pragnął i pociągnął mocno do siebie. Do jego uszu dobiegło głośne prychnięcie i, oczywiście, napotkał opór. Druga strona konfliktu wydawała się równie zdeterminowana, co on.

— Co ty niby robisz, ty durny kiełku? — Kanda obrócił się twarzą w jego stronę i spojrzał mu wyzywająco w oczy, krzywiąc się z poirytowaniem.

— Hm? Nic szczególnego — odparł Allen z niewinnym uśmiechem, ani na chwilę nie poluźniając stalowego uścisku.

— Kpisz sobie ze mnie? — ciemne oczy zwęziły się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, ale młodszy chłopak pozostawał niewzruszony.

— W żadnym wypadku.

— Na za dużo sobie pozwalasz.

— Jeśli ty niby nie robisz nic niewłaściwego to ja tym bardziej. — Allen czuł już, że tego sporu nie będzie w stanie rozstrzygnąć kulturalnie.

— „Tym bardziej?" — syknął Kanda.

— Tak, to _moja_ własność, BaKanda!

— Raczej zakonu. Nie przywiozłeś jej tutaj ze sobą.

— Jest na pewno bardziej moja, niż twoja — upierał się Allen, ale nie od dziś wiadomo było, że długowłosy potrafił być równie uparty.

—Jest _Zakonu_. Jak wszystkie inne. Są regularnie wymieniane, nie mogą trafiać zawsze w to samo miejsce.

— Czy ty naprawdę…— przerwał, by wziąć uspokajający, głęboki wdech. Nie mógł pozwolić na zbaczanie z tematu — chciał to szybko załatwić, kwestia była raczej nagląca. — Kanda… — Odetchnął jeszcze raz. — Kanda, po prostu daj mi połowę, to chyba nie aż taki problem.

— Masz połowę. Tylko mniejszą.

— Połowy są _równe_!

— Zamknij się, jak na takiego kiełka i tak masz za dużo.

— Nazywam się Allen! — Znów szarpnął mocno i był już naprawdę bliski kopnięcia Kandy w łydkę lub ugryzienia go w rękę jeśli ten zaraz nie odpuści. — Puszczaj to!

— Sam puszczaj!

— Kanda, nie zmuszaj mnie do podjęcia drastycznych środków!

— Co ty niby możesz zrobić? — prychnął Kanda.

Allen miał dość. Puścił kołdrę i spojrzał na swojego kochanka z najwyższą determinacją.

— Sam tego chciałeś — powiedział, kiepsko kryjąc swoje mimowolne zadowolenie końcowym wynikiem całej tej sytuacji. Jego partner zawsze upierał się, że lubi mieć trochę przestrzeni dla siebie, kiedy śpi, ale tym razem nie pozostawiał mu wyboru. Wyciągnął ramiona i przyciągając Kandę do siebie, objął go mocno w pasie.

— Zabieraj te łapy! — warknął brunet, co było trochę niedorzeczne biorąc pod uwagę to, co robili jeszcze chwilę temu, ale Allen pozostawił to bez komentarza. Uśmiechnął się jedynie czując jak Kanda bardziej udaje, niż naprawdę próbuje wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

— Mowy nie ma, będę cię przytulał przez całą noc niezależnie czy tego chcesz, czy nie — mój pokój, moje zasady. Zresztą to twoja wina, zabierałeś kołdrę i było mi zimno w stopę.

— Jakby mnie obchodziła twoja stopa — warknął Kanda pod nosem, obracając się w ramionach Allena tak, żeby znów być do niego plecami.

— Jesteś pewien? A jakbym się przeziębił i co noc cię obsmarkiwał? — zapytał z rozbawieniem, wtulając twarz we wręcz, w jego oczach, błagającą o to szyję.

— Wtedy spałbyś na podłodze. — Posiadacz owej szyi próbował przysunąć się odrobinę bliżej tak niepostrzeżenie, jak tylko to było możliwe.

— Och? Myślałem, że po prostu obaj spalibyśmy w swoich pokojach — stwierdził chytrze, na co jego partner wymamrotał coś wściekle pod nosem. Allen zaśmiał się cicho.

Milczeli przez krótką chwilę, aż w końcu Kanda obrócił się odrobinę przez ramię, zerkając na białowłosego.

— Jak twoja cholerna stopa? — burknął niewyraźnie.

— W porządku. — Padła pogodna odpowiedź.

— To śpij i nie zawracaj mi głowy.

Allen nic już nie odpowiedział. Uwielbiał drażnić Kandę o każdej porze i z każdego powodu, ale powstrzymał się od komentarza na temat tego jak to Pan Wielce Niedotykalski oparł się o niego wygodnie, rozluźniając zupełnie w jego uścisku. Przemilczał również to jak jego kochanek sam pokierował nim tak, żeby ich nogi splotły się ze sobą, przyspieszając tym samym ogrzewanie nieszczęsnej, zmarzniętej stopy. Jedyne co zrobił to westchnął cicho nad pokrętnymi zachowaniami swojego partnera i zakopał swój nos głębiej w jego długie, czarne włosy.


End file.
